


Daddy's Home

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Crying, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ian finally meets his father and he gets really emotional over it.
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend on Discord.

Ian stared at his father's form. He was back! Ian rushed forward hugging his father.  
"Ian…" Wilden spoke softly, rubbing his son's back.  
"Dad…" Ian responded, tightly gripping his father's shirt. The two males continued hugging, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

"Umm, Ian- what's pressing up against me?" Wilden asked with a nervous chuckle. Ian took a tiny step back, his erection pressing against the front of his jeans.  
"Oh- S-Sorry, Dad…" Ian apologized, cheeks heating up, turning a bright blue.

Ian let out a moan as he suddenly felt a firm grip on his cock. Wilden smirked, rubbing at Ian's member through his jeans.  
"You get turned on by your Daddy, huh?" Wilden playfully chuckled.  
"Y-Yeah...I've...ahh...jerked off to your photos... countless times…" Ian whimpered between gasps and moans.  
"Oh, is that right? Such a naughty little boy...I think you should be _punished_ …" Mr. Lightfoot purred, pushing his son towards the bed. 

"Daddy…" Ian moaned softly, being pushed down onto the bed. Wilden pressed his lips against Ian's; eliciting a muffled moan from the younger elf. Wilden pulled Ian's flannel shirt open, lifting up the curly-haired elf's undershirt, running his tongue over one of the elf's nipples.  
"Ahhh! _DADDY_!" Ian screeched, gripping at his father's hair.

Wilden circled his tongue around Ian's erect nipple, pulling more moans from the young elf. Wilden yanked down the boy's pants, revealing a bulge in his briefs, a wet spot visible at Ian's tip.  
"D-Daddy…" Ian whined, cock aching, begging to be touched.  
"You want Daddy to make you cum?" Wilden asked, rubbing at Ian's exposed thigh.  
"Yes, Daddy…" Ian whimpered, thrusting his hips forward. 

Wilden pulled off Ian's briefs and his pants, leaving Ian completely exposed, cock stiff and weeping pre. Wilden gripped Ian's stiff cock, slowly pumping it. Ian nearly bust right there. Just feeling his father's firm grip on his cock was almost too much.  
"Oh god, _**D-Daddy**_ …" Ian let out a small, broken sob. Ian suddenly felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I-Ian...Are you alright?" Wilden asked, removing his hand from Ian's cock, quickly feeling Ian's own hand, leading Wilden's hand back on his stiff member.  
"I'm f-fine...I'm just...so happy to feel your touch…" Ian sniffles, wiping away his tears. Wilden placed a tender kiss on his son's forehead before he resumed his stroking.

Ian let out a loud, broken moan as he came, covering his father's hand and his own stomach in his light-blue seed.  
"You're so beautiful Ian... I fucking love you…" Wilden praised, wiping tears from his son's sweaty face.  
"I love you, too, Dad…" Ian said weakly, leaning into his father's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
